


Life is Good

by Brighteyes3216



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Harry joins Voldemort, AU - after 5th year, Dark!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighteyes3216/pseuds/Brighteyes3216
Summary: What if Harry switched sides? Here is a glimpse of what could have happened. (A tumblr request from one of my wonderful followers).





	Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on FFN a long time ago, but I have recently decided to share it here. I modified it slightly (at the request of one of my close friends), and also, I am debating about adding more chapters, more little snippets of their life.

              ‘Life is good,’ Harry thought as he was leaned back on to the table. He moaned softly as his mouth was attacked by the other man’s mouth. His hands reached up and tugged harshly on pale blond hair, eliciting a harsh gasp. That move earned Harry a sharp bite to the lip before the contact disappeared. He whined softly, gazing up at the man.

              Draco smirked down at him. “Always so needy,” he purred, running his hands up Harry’s sides, “And so responsive.”

              Harry threw his head back against the mahogany table as the blond attacked his neck, hands working the fastenings of his trousers loose. This was heaven, and Harry was so happy this was his life.

              His life had not always been so good. Good? Merlin, his life had been a living nightmare before he switched his allegiance. Before, he was the Golden Boy, mascot of the Light. Now, he was Death’s Angel, master assassin. Draco had come up with that title, and Harry liked it much more than any of the others.

              It happened during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius had died, leaving Harry without any reason to stay with the Order. Sirius had been so against dark magic, and Harry had idolized the man, his only parental figure. His friends were not reason enough; they were not even his friends by choice. Ron had been paid, and Hermione had been promised a good place in the Ministry. Both had been cruising off Harry’s fame. Remus … well, he had been too grateful to Dumbledore to see past the grandfather demeanor to the manipulator beneath.

              Since that night in Godric’s Hollow, Harry had been manipulated by Dumbledore. The Dursleys were paid to take care of him and treat him like a slave. Hatred had been fostered in Harry’s soul as the years passed. When he got his letter, he pretended to be this sweet, naïve boy. For a bit, he had almost let go of all his anger. Until the end of first year, when he asked Dumbledore questions and the man skillfully redirected and answered without actually answering.

              So, the hatred grew, darkening Harry’s soul. Hermione and Ron never questioned when he went to bed early, claiming a headache. The pair were happy to be rid of him. Harry would sneak away to the library under his cloak, reading book upon book in the restricted section. All the things he learned.

              When Voldemort possessed him during the battle, what the man found shocked him. So much hatred. So much power. So much darkness, especially for a muggle-raised boy of the Light. He felt a kinship to the boy, like their souls recognized each other. Harry learned all of this later. So shocked Voldemort was, that he pulled out of the boy and apparated away.

              But Harry was determined. He knew they shared a mental connect, though he did not know if it went both ways. After being taken back to the prison that was the Dursley home, Harry planned. It took him three weeks to get everything in order. First to go was the tracer on his wand. He then sorted through all his possessions, picking only the things that meant the most to him: the photo album of his parents, his firebolt, Hedwig’s cage. The snowy owl was out hunting, knowing that her master was planning to leave and would find him after. That was it. He shrunk it down and put it all in his rucksack. Then, he picked up the portkey he made and activated it.

              He stumbled as he landed on the rock. He looked out over the water across the Channel. There was not much time. He closed his eyes and concentrated. ‘Tom?’ he called out with his mind, ‘Please, Tom. I need you. They’ll find me soon. Please, come save me.’ He sent a mental image of where he was. He then repeated the message again, hoping the man heard it and answered.

              He did. In moments, Harry heard the crack of apparation. He turned around and sagged with relief when he saw the snake-faced man. “You came,” he said breathlessly, “You really came.” Then he smiled. He rushed forward and wrapped the man in a hug. Voldemort was shocked for a moment, then returned the hug. They heard the faint some of someone apparating nearby, so the man apparated them away.

              And the rest was history. The following years were a blur of training, fighting, conquering, and rebuilding. And sex. Lots and lots of sex. All the tension between Harry and Draco just exploded one night, a few months after his deflection. It ended with Harry on his knees, the blond’s cock thrusting into his mouth.

              Even now, several years later, their relationship was just as lustful and intense, though they did have their tender moments. The rings on their fingers were testament that they cared deeply for each other.

              Harry was brought back out his mind when he felt Draco’s hand slip down passed his bollocks, ghosting over his hole. He moaned loudly and ground down against the digit. Just then, a clearing of a throat was heard. Both of then froze.

              Sitting up to see over Draco’s shoulder, Harry groaned in embarrassment. There, in the doorway, was Tom, Sev, Mr. Malfoy, and a few other high ranking Death Eaters. Tom looked amused, Sev looked nauseous, and his father-in-law looked horrified. Draco buried his face in Harry’s neck, trying to hide a little. Harry chuckled weakly, giving the older men a small smile.

              Life was good. Just not right then.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [{Podfic} Life is Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939201) by [Silvertongue5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue5002/pseuds/Silvertongue5002)




End file.
